


Hypothermia

by Sportscandycollective



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drowning (almost), Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Ice Skating, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sportscandycollective/pseuds/Sportscandycollective
Summary: When one of Robbie's attempts to get rid of Sportacus almost works too well, Robbie has to play the hero.NOTICE: PLEASE DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ONTO OTHER WEBSITES.





	Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, which you can find here: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/sportscandycollective/159731223454

Robbie had to fight back an incoming giggle as he crouched behind his hiding spot. Admittedly, he couldn’t help but snicker at his brilliance. Finally, a plan that would put a damper on those brats’ activities! He couldn’t help but pat himself on the back over what he’d come up with. Okay, so this plan was probably not enough to get that flipping blue elf out of LazyTown. Heck, it wasn’t even enough to stop those pesky kids from partaking in sports (gag) or eating sportscandy (double gag). But considering his string of failures and missteps as of late, Robbie was fine with following a plan that’d just bring down the spirits of the kids and embarrass Sportaflop. It’d be a small victory, but a satisfying one nonetheless.

He shivered as he hid behind the bush. He blew into his mitten-covered hands, hoping to give them some form of warmth as he waited for the children to arrive. His back straightened as he finally heard the oncoming sound of those rambunctious rugrats rounding the corner. He excitedly peeked part of his head over the bush, spotting the candy-obsessed boy and the rude pigtailed one coming into view first.  
“Are we there yet, huh? Are we there yet??” asked Ziggy enthusiastically, as he bounced and skipped down the path.  
Stephanie laughed and nodded. She pointed up at the arrow sign ahead. “Almost! There’s the sign I put up yesterday!”  
“A skating party was a great idea, Pinky!” Trixie said with a grin.  
“Yeah! I can finally use my brand new, super-duper Skate-o-matic 6000’s! They’ll help me finally accomplish that triple axel I’ve always wanted to do!” Pixel said proudly, lifting up his ice skates that buzzed and whirred with displays and gears.  
“And I can use MY brand-new skates my dad got me! They’re the best because they’re gold plated.” Stingy boasted, showing off his golden skates.  
As the kids approached, Robbie nervously ducked back behind the bush. Stephanie only stopped for a second, her head turning from side-to-side as she tried to find the source of the noise. Finding nothing, she simply shrugged and gestured her friends forward.  
“Come on guys! Just a little further!” said Stephanie.  
The kids cheered and ran after Stephanie, their skates bouncing against their backs as they followed.

As soon as the kids were out of sight, Robbie cheerily stood up from his spot. He laughed evilly and rubbed his hands together.  
“This is TOO perfect! Now, to execute the next step of my master plan!” Robbie said happily.  
Robbie snuck over and stopped in front of the red-painted arrow sign that Pinky had installed. Carefully gripping the edges of the sign, Robbie heaved and wrenched at the arrow, seeing it slowly creak and twist. He had forgotten to take into account the fact that the sign had probably partially frozen overnight, making twisting the sign especially arduous. Stopping for a moment to gasp and catch his breath, Robbie continued to spin the sign, finally getting the arrow to point in the opposite direction.  
Stepping back to admire his work, Robbie grinned a wide grin.  
“Perfect!” he said excitedly. A wicked look crossed his face as he eyed the path towards town. “Now I just need the blue elf to come along. He’ll see the sign and go the exact opposite direction from the party! Those little brats will be so disappointed that their beloved hero didn’t show up, and Sportaloon will be so embarrassed when he finds out he went to the wrong pond to skate!” Robbie said, his body wiggling slightly with anticipation. “This is going to be great!”  
Robbie stopped as he heard someone charging down the path. With a gasp, Robbie frantically leapt back into his hiding spot, holding as still as possible as Sportacus came into view.

The elf was cheerfully flipping down the snowy path, his handsprings landing with a firm crunch in the hard-packed snow. He stopped to jog along the trail, his ice skates swinging by their laces in his fist. He paused as he approached the sign. He glanced at the other path, seeing the footprints the kids had left behind. Robbie’s heart stopped and he had to hold himself back from slapping himself in the face. How could’ve he forgotten to brush away those brats’ tracks?  
“Weird, there’s footprints going down that path, but the sign says to go that way!” Sportacus remarked, as he played with his moustache thoughtfully.  
Robbie gagged quietly in his hiding spot. Of course, the elf was stupid and silly enough to actually _play_ with his moustache when he was thinking. Another thought nearly crossed his mind, but Robbie quickly shook that one away, a blush spreading on his cheeks. No, he was not going to let his mind go there.  
Finally, the hero shrugged. “Must be old tracks!” Sportacus noted to himself. With one last glance, Sportacus did his signature move and bound down the wrong path, vanishing from Robbie’s view.  
“YES!” Robbie exclaimed, before clamping a hand over his mouth. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his plan through his celebrating. He settled with grinning mischievously as he checked around the corner once more to make sure the hero was out of sight. Confirming that point, Robbie grinned to himself.  
“It’s disguise time!” he said gleefully. He spun himself around, his body becoming encompassed in a bright, purple light. Once he stopped spinning, Robbie looked down at himself and admired his disguise. He was dressed up in a long, purple overcoat, paired with dark purple slacks and black galoshes, reminiscent of winter wear from the 1940’s. He sported a comedic moustache that was curled on the ends, as well as a long scarf knit from orange and maroon yarn.  
He chuckled as he strode down the path. Now all he had to do was distract the kids from looking for the hero, and his plan would be completed without a hitch.

\--

Sportacus stopped as he made it to the pond. He looked around, puzzled as he found himself to be the only one there.  
“Hmm, I must be early! I guess the kids are just running late.” Sportacus said to himself.  
Sitting himself down on a log, Sportacus quickly threw off his usual boots and laced up his ice skates. He tromped over to the edge of the frozen pond, stepping cautiously onto the ice. The frozen pond’s surface seemed sturdy enough. With a single push, Sportacus began to skate around the pond. Hey, if he was waiting, he might as well get some skating in, right?

\--

Robbie sneakily pulled out a small box from his pocket and laid it in the snow. With the press of a single button, the box unfolded and automatically built a small, portable shack. From its room hung a sign that read: “HOT DRINKS AND SNACKS”. Ducking down, Robbie appeared within the shack, right behind the counter. Reaching up, Robbie rung the silver bell that dangled from the top of the window.  
“Hello! Hello! Come get warm cocoa and sweets here!” Robbie said, putting on the thickest (and in turn, fakest) Russian accent he could muster.  
The children, who had just begun to skate around and/or put on their skates, perked up at the sound of the strange man beckoning them to his stand.  
“Hey, who’s that?” asked Stingy suspiciously.  
“I don’t know, was he here the whole time?” pondered Trixie.  
Ziggy was the first to approach the man, along with Stephanie.  
“Did you say you had cocoa?” asked Ziggy.  
Robbie grinned. “Indeed, little boy, I do! Here, the first cup is on me!” he said, handing the small boy a heaping cup of hot chocolate, topped with fluffy whip cream and shaved chocolate.  
Ziggy gaped at the decadent chocolate creation. He eagerly grabbed the cup, nodding his thanks as he took a generous sip, his eyes widening at the taste. “This is the greatest hot cocoa I’ve ever had!” the boy beamed.  
Robbie smiled and turned to Stephanie, sliding a cup in her direction. “Well how about you, pink girl? Surely you would like cup of hot chocolate?” he asked.  
Warily, Stephanie picked up the mug and took a small sip. Her face lit up. It really was that good. “Thank you, sir!” she said joyfully.  
Robbie nodded and waved the other children over, who quickly skated/ran towards the shack. “Come along! There’s enough hot cocoa for everyone!” he said cheerfully.

\--

Sportacus laughed with excitement as he speedily skated around the pond, feeling the cool air brush through his hair and chill his cheeks. Extending a foot behind him, Sportacus swung that foot forward and leapt into the air, landing after completing a perfect salchow. He skidded to a stop in the center of the pond, catching his breath as he grinned wildly. He had forgotten how much fun it was to just let loose and skate around on his own.

Still, he wondered where the kids were. He glanced down at his gauntlet, the display opening and showing the time. It was twenty minutes past when he was supposed to meet with them. He furrowed his brow. Surely, they hadn’t gotten lost or in trouble, right? His crystal would’ve told him if they needed him, and it hadn’t gone off today. Shaking his head, Sportacus decided he’d head back and check. Better to be safe than sorry, right?

As he began to skate back towards land, a disconcerting sound caused him to stop in his tracks.

\--

“What is wrong little girl? Is that candy cane not tasting good to you?” asked Robbie.  
Stephanie blinked, snapped out of her thought train by the Russian man’s question. She turned towards the stand owner and shook her head. “No, I’m just worried about Sportacus. He was supposed to meet us here twenty minutes ago, and he’s never late! What if something happened to him?”  
Robbie looked up at the path, his ever-present smile fading as he considered Stephanie’s concerns. She was right, Sportacus always made a point to be punctual. And considering that his current plan wasn’t exactly foolproof, Sportacus was long overdue to arrive and spoil his rather simple scheme.  
Nevertheless, Robbie shrugged. “You worry too much! I’m certain that el-I mean Sportacus is perfectly fine! Go and have fun! Skate around! He will turn up eventually!”  
“ _Of course, not in time to not disappoint you kids!_ ” thought Robbie to himself, trying to wave off his own concern.  
Stephanie sighed, looking back towards the path. “I think I’ll go find him anyways.” She said determinedly.  
Robbie’s pupils shrunk. He frantically ran out in front of the little girl, stretching his arms out as a makeshift barrier.  
“No, don’t you dare!” said Robbie harshly, his accent slipping. Seeing how wide the girl’s eyes grew, Robbie cleared his throat and reassumed his character. “I mean, why get so wound around axel, _da_? He’s superhero, right? He can handle himself just fine!” he said with a false smile.  
Stephanie paused, before finally agreeing with a slow nod. “I guess you’re probably right.” She assented.  
Robbie grinned, ushering Stephanie back towards the pond. “Good girl! Now run along! I’m certain Sportafl-er, Sportacus will be here shortly! Perhaps he’s just off skating on his own for the time!”  
Stephanie raised an eyebrow at the man’s comment. “Not likely, there’s no other skating ponds in LazyTown!”  
Robbie stopped at that comment. “What do you mean? I heard there’s two ponds for skating in LazyTown?”  
Stephanie gave the man a surprised look. “Well yes, technically we do. But the other pond’s closed for the season!”  
Robbie couldn’t stop his nose from nervously twitching. “For what reason, exactly?” he asked, his accent slipping once again.

“Because it was deemed unsafe! Uncle said the ice out there is super thin. It can’t possibly hold up if someone went out there!” answered Stephanie.

\--

Before Sportacus could even react, the ice broke underneath him, sending him plunging into the frigid water below.

As soon as his skin met with the stinging and icy water, Sportacus gasped in shock, his crystal buzzing and beeping in alarm. The cold penetrated every part of his body, freezing and gnawing at him like thousands of sharp knives, causing him to gasp in alarm and nearly swallow a mouthful of freezing pond water. His arms flailed aimlessly through the murky water as he struggled to drag himself back up to the surface. No matter how much he kicked and swung his legs, however, Sportacus found himself still struggling to bring himself any closer to the hole. Glancing down, he realized his skates were weighing him down and, if he wanted any hope of surviving, he’d have to ditch them. Reaching down, Sportacus fumbled with the soaked laces, feverishly trying to undo the knots, the task being made more difficult than usual given the increasing pain in his chest from holding his breath for so long and his muscles slowing down as the cold began to incapacitate his limbs. He successfully ripped one skate off, allowing it to tumble down to the bottom of the pond, as he struggled with the next shoe. He could feel his vision begin to fade as his oxygen was running out. With one last tug, the skate slipped off his foot, and Sportacus made a mad-dash swim for the surface.

Emerging from the frigid water, Sportacus gasped and sputtered, coughing up some swallowed water as he felt the freezing air hit his skin. He haphazardly threw himself onto the edge of the ice, gasping and panting as he laid against the bitterly cold ice. Grunting from the effort, Sportacus lifted himself up and out of the water, rolling down onto the pond’s surface. He sucked in deep breaths, interrupted by more coughing and sputtered as he continued to spit up more water, his throat growing raw from the abuse. Once he’d stopped coughing, Sportacus carefully rolled himself onto his belly and began to crawl across the ice, cautiously making his way towards solid ground.  
He hissed as his fingers touched the compact snow that covered the ground as he finally yanked himself off the unstable ice and onto the safety of the land. He stumbled as he brought himself onto his feet, using a tree to balance himself as he did. When he finally got himself to stand somewhat steadily, Sportacus was overcome by a full-body shiver that he didn’t seem to be able to control. From the fact that his clothing was soaked with freezing water to the still present chilling wind, it was no wonder that Sportacus could barely feel his arms and legs. He knew he needed to get somewhere warm, and _fast_.

Sportacus took one shaky step forward, his body threatening to collapse underneath him as he made the painfully slow trek back towards the main path. His teeth chattered incessantly and his body continued to quiver and shake as he trudged along. He needed to get out of his wet clothing. He knew that they were only making his current condition worse, but without a warm substitute he thought it’d be better to keep them on for the time being. Eventually he settled on removing his soaked vest, tossing it in the snow nearby. He stuffed his still whining and flashing crystal into his pocket.  
He wrapped his arms around himself as he continued forward. He had never felt so cold in his life. At that moment, his mind brought up the multiple conversations and arguments he had had with Stephanie and Ms. Busybody about how little he wore during these snowy winter days. They argued that he needed to bundle up to stay warm, despite how often he’d protest by saying that elves had warmer core temperatures than humans, thus didn’t need to wear as much as humans did. At the time it made sense, but in his current situation, Sportacus couldn’t help but regret not listening to his friends. His short sleeved top and thin athletic pants did little to block out the freezing wind, and did even less completely soaked.  
Sportacus gasped as he tripped over himself, landing face first into the deep snow. He trembled and shivered as he felt the cold rush through his body, stabbing him with its icy grasp. He attempted to lift himself back up onto his feet, but quickly collapsed from the growing exhaustion that took over his body. He could feel his mind growing foggier, his vision slowly blacking out as he laid in the snow. He mustered up just enough energy to roll onto his side, so if he passed out he at least wouldn’t be lying face down.

“H-Help…” Sportacus groaned. He could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness as he laid weakly in the frosted path.

\--

Robbie had never run so fast in his life.

Admittedly, he knew that taking off so abruptly properly didn’t help quell any suspicion in the kids’ minds. He had seen how confused and how suspiciously they had looked at him when he gave a rather shaky excuse of having to “get more stock for the shack” before running up the path. If it turned out that the elf was alright, just that he’d gotten distracted by a butterfly or something else that was pretty and colorful, then Robbie had just sunk any chance of recovering his plan and potentially pulling off some sort of success.  
But as soon as the pink girl had mentioned the thin ice, Robbie knew he had to go warn Sportacus. Robbie may want to drive the obnoxiously athletic hero out of town, but he had his limits. He would never try to _kill_ the hero. It was one of his principles.  
He could feel his lungs begin to burn as he rounded the corner, hastily rushing down the opposite path towards the other pond. He gasped and panted as his pace slowed to a brisk jog. At no point in his life had he loathed his natural disposition towards slothfulness, yet in the moment he internally beat himself up for not exercising at least a little, if only so his stamina could’ve lasted a while longer.

Stopping by a tree, Robbie supported himself against its trunk as he gasped for air, sucking in deep breaths and exhaling. He continued this pattern for several seconds, his mouth feeling dry as sandpaper. Once he’d finally calmed his heartrate down enough, his tiredly lifted his head to look down the path. He was almost halfway there. He had to make it.  
“SPORTACUS! DON’T GO ON THE ICE!” Robbie screamed. If he couldn’t make it in time, he could at least try to verbally warn the hero.  
There was silence, before a barely audible response caught Robbie’s attention.  
“H-Help…” called the voice.  
Robbie’s eyes widened.  
“Sportaflop…” he said, instantly recognizing the voice.  
He rushed forward, leaping over rocks and trudging through thick, compacted snow, his eyes darting around for any sight of the hero.  
“Sportacus! Where are you?!” Robbie cried, stopping to look around.  
He heard a groan coming from behind a snow drift.

Robbie ran down the path, before freezing in place as he spotted the hero laying on the ground, his body shaking uncontrollably, uttering a few weak groans and whimpers.  
Robbie’s face paled, and he quickly slid onto his knees next to Sportacus. He carefully rolled the hero onto his back, propping his head up on his lap. He stripped off his overcoat and laid it over the hero like a blanket.  
“Sportacus, can you hear me?” Robbie asked frantically.  
Sportacus weakly looked up at Robbie, his teeth still chattering as he responded with, “R-Robbie? Where…where am…” he tried to say.  
“You’re near the skating pond, and I just found you laying here.” Robbie said as calmly as possible. He looked down at Sportacus’s body, his face betraying his alarm. “Your clothes are soaked…”  
Sportacus, in a moment of lucidity, nodded wearily. “I-Ice b-broke…f-fell in…so c-cold…” he said, his voice growing softer.  
Robbie’s face grew paler. He had to get Sportacus somewhere warm, _now._ With not a moment to lose, Robbie hoisted the hero up into his arms with a grunt and a moment of apprehension. After adjusting the hero in his arms, Robbie lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, the two men vanishing into mist.

\--

The two apparated in the middle of Robbie’s lair, the mist swirling around Robbie’s legs and quickly dissipating. As soon as Robbie’s form solidified, he began to pace around, looking for anything that might help the hero in that moment. Eying his beloved armchair, Robbie carefully carried Sportacus over and, after knocking away a discarded bowl of cheesy snacks, laid him down on the fuzzy recliner. Sportacus continued to shiver, though his shivering was seemingly starting to slow down. Robbie wasn’t sure whether to find that comforting or disconcerting. The hero was still slipping back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness, and Robbie noticed that his breathing seemed to grow shallower as he laid there.  
Panic struck Robbie’s heart. His mind raced around, trying to think up of possible methods to warm Sportacus up. He remembered his mother mentioning something about what happened when people were suffering from hypothermia. He remembered her saying that even if a person was moved to a warmer location, their core body temperature could still drop. He then also remembered that the first thing you’d need to do was to remove their soaked clothing. Reaching for his favorite fuzzy blanket, he quickly draped it over the hero’s waist, covering his hips and legs. He then dug his fingers underneath the hero’s shirt, stopping for a moment as his warm fingertips touched the elf’s freezing skin, before he carefully rolled the shirt up and over Sportacus’s head. He tried his best to not be distracted by the elf’s torso was and focused on removing the last of his soaked clothing. He tore off the hero’s socks, tossing them towards the corner, before he stopped. He knew he’d have to remove the hero’s pants, and the mere thought made him blush.  
“I swear Sportaflop, you’d better thank me for this later.” Robbie grumbled, turning his head away both to give the elf some form of privacy, but to also hide the blossoming blush that grew on his cheeks. Turns out, it’s incredibly difficult to remove soaked pants when you can’t actually see what you’re doing. But after a minute or so of blindly wrenching at soaked fabric and tugging when the upper legs cling to the thighs or calves, Robbie had successfully pulled them off. He grabbed another blanket and threw it over the elf, hoping to compensate for the temporary lack of clothing with enough covers to keep him warm.  
Sportacus shifted, his eyes lazily opening halfway. He groaned, and attempted to push off the blankets that now covered him.  
Robbie, panicking, leapt forward, and pressed his hands down on the sides of the blankets, earning a pained grunt from the elf. He went to work tucking the loose parts of the blanket underneath the hero, creating a rushed cocoon around Sportacus.  
“What the heck are you thinking, Sportaloon?! I’m trying to get you warmed up!” Robbie hissed out of fear.  
“I-I’ll be fine…” Sportacus mumbled, his voice slightly slurring.  
“No, no you won’t. You’re suffering from hypothermia and you seriously need to just sit here and keep warm.” Robbie said firmly.  
Concerningly, Sportacus didn’t seem to fight any further. He gave a weak nod before he leaned back into the armchair, his eyes slowly closing.

Robbie quickly leaned back onto his feet, giving one last glance at the hero before he ran towards his disguise tubes. Sliding to a stop, he began frantically pushing various buttons and pulling different levers. He needed to get the warmest, fluffiest clothing he had. The pipes leaked streams of steam and whistled lowly, and a long drawer emerged with the warmest outfit Robbie had in his collection: a purple wool sweater, a gray hoodie, a pair of wine red sweatpants, and a pair of orange fluffy socks. Robbie snatched up the clothing and bound over the guardrail, tripping on the landing and falling forward onto his face.  
He lifted his face and twitched his nose. “I meant to do that.” He mumbled to himself. He picked himself up onto his feet and rushed to Sportacus’s side. He pulled away the blankets and, his gaze averted, he slipped the waistband of the sweatpants around Sportacus’s legs. The hero wearily bent down and slipped them up to his waist. Robbie laid a hand against Sportacus’s brow. He was still freezing. Nervously he tapped his fingers against his chin, trying to remember if his mother had taught him anymore advice about what to do to treat hypothermia. As he continued to think, he fetched a rag and wrapped it around a hot water-bottle. He gently placed it on the hero’s chest, biting his lip as he realized the bottle wouldn’t stay in place.

He then remembered the last piece of advice his mother had told him: if you want to help warm someone else’s body, shared body heat is a fantastic method to do so.  
Robbie blushed, before glancing down at Sportacus. He was still shivering, despite all the blankets around him. He contemplated his options before realizing he really had little to lose. It was either try this, or potentially have a dead elf on his hands. And he could not have that.  
Tearing off his own shirt, Robbie carefully maneuvered himself underneath the blankets and snuggled up with the hero.  
“I’m only doing this to make sure the hot water-bottle stays in place.” Robbie said defensively, though he noticed that the hero really wasn’t paying attention. He gently and slowly wrapped an arm around the hero’s torso, hearing the elf sigh peacefully as Robbie’s own body warmth began to transfer to his body. Robbie couldn’t help but think about how comfortable he was, wrapped up in a pile of blankets with someone else. He looked up at the elf, seeing how he’d fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. Robbie placed two fingers against the elf’s neck. His pulse was steady, at the least, despite how cold the hero still felt.  
Laying his head against the crook between Sportacus’s neck and shoulder, Robbie drew himself closer, cuddling up completely with the hero.  
As his eyes drifted downwards, Robbie bunched a fistful of blanket in his hands. He muttered, “I swear Sportacus, you’d better be okay. I…won’t be able to forgive myself if you don’t make it through this.” Looking up to make sure that Sportacus was passed out, he sighed quietly.  
“To be honest, I…” he began to say, before biting his lip. He reconsidered saying what he wanted to say, before finally decided to just go for it. The hero was asleep; it’d be like he never said it in the first place. “…I like you. I think you’re great, and amazing, and I never wanted to hurt you, okay? Run you out of town for a while, yes, but never hurt you. I just wanted LazyTown to be lazy again. All this energy and…optimism. It gets too much for me to handle at times. It’s exhausting.”  
Forgetting himself for a moment, he snuggled closer. Better to share his body warmth this way, right? That’s what he told himself, at least. He could hear the hero’s heartbeat as he leaned against his chest.  
“I’m really sorry about all of this, Sportacus.” Robbie whispered. He was soon lulled to sleep by the soothing and steady sound.

\--

When Robbie awoke, he felt something holding him in place. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down, his face growing pinker as he realized that Sportacus’s arm had wrapped around him at some point during their nap. He turned his head and quickly realized that Sportacus’s face was pressed against his neck. The two had turned themselves into a human knot, with arms and legs wrapped around each other. The pink quickly darkened to red as Robbie realized this, and the red grew even darker as he heard Sportacus stir.  
“Hey, Robbie.” Sportacus said with a small smile, his voice tired and soft.  
“H-Hey, Sportaflop.” Robbie responded shakily. He was taken by surprise as Sportacus nuzzled closer, humming contently as he pressed his cheek against Robbie’s.  
“Now that we’re both awake, I have to tell you something.” Sportacus said quietly.  
Robbie suddenly felt nervous. “O-Oh?”  
Sportacus then leaned in and planted a kiss on Robbie’s cheek. Robbie instantly felt like his face was on fire, all the heat in his body rushing up to his cheeks and making them red as tomatoes.  
“I like you too.” Sportacus finally said with a smile.  
Robbie scoffed a little, trying to compensate for his bright red blush. “You…must still be hypothermic. You’re obviously delusional.” He muttered.  
Sportacus gave him a look, and placed another kiss on his cheek. “Or you are, because why else would you tell me you liked me?”  
Robbie’s eyes widened. “…You heard all that?”  
Sportacus nodded. “I was falling asleep, but I did hear what you said.” He gave the lanky villain a quick squeeze. “If you ever feel like everyone’s being too loud or noisy, you can just ask me you know. I understand not everyone is okay with so much noise or movement, and I’m sure the kids would understand. Okay?”  
Robbie gave a nod, feeling a little embarrassed. “O-Okay. Guess I should’ve tried that first, huh? Much easier than trying to run you out of town, you flip-crazy elf.”  
Sportacus chuckled. He nuzzled the man’s neck, before he paused. “This is okay, right?”

Robbie rolled his eyes, then leaned in and kissed the hero on the lips. Sportacus instantly became as red as a strawberry.  
“That’s a yes then, right?” Sportacus said with a stammer.  
Robbie smiled. “You’re such a Sportadork.” He said warmly. He laid a hand against Sportacus’s forehead. “You’re feeling much warmer than you were earlier. That’s good. You must be getting better.” Robbie started to sit up. “I’ll go get your clothes. They must be dry by now.”  
Robbie’s attempt, however, was thwarted as Sportacus continued to hold onto him, leaning his chin against his arm and looking up at him with those puppy-dog eyes that Robbie both hated and couldn’t resist.  
“Hey, we don’t know! Maybe I’m still not quite better yet. Maybe we should wait a little longer? Make sure I’m completely warmed up?” suggested Sportacus.  
Robbie could hold back a fond smile. “If you want to cuddle longer, you can just ask.”  
“Yeah, but now we’ve got a good excuse to cuddle more.” Sportacus said cheekily.  
Robbie sat back down, pulling the blanket back over them both and wrapping his arms around the hero once more.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Robbie.” Sportacus said, his voice slightly muffled by Robbie’s chest.  
Robbie placed another kiss on Sportacus’s head. “It’s no big deal. Just next time, try not to go skating on ice that’s obviously too thin.” He said with a chuckle.  
Sportacus laughed. “I’ll be more careful. As long as the signs are properly set up next time, it shouldn’t be a problem.”  
“Yeah, my bad. I won’t go messing with trail markings again either.” Robbie said, looking away sheepishly.  
Sportacus placed a kiss on Robbie’s chest and snuggled closer. Robbie hugged the hero more as they both rested peacefully in his recliner.

 


End file.
